Brothers
by MistyC
Summary: Halbarad and Aragorn discuss Aragorn's childhood. This was written for two of the ME Express prompts: Numbers 62 and 63, Celebration and Siblings.


Title: Brothers

Summary: Halbarad and Aragorn discuss Aragorn's childhood. This was written for two of the Middle-earth Express prompts: Numbers 62 and 63, Celebration and Siblings. This fic was also largely inspired by a discussion on the OAA list regarding the nature of the twin sons of Elrond, and the roles of Gilraen and Elrond in Aragorn's life. This is sort of my view of the family dynamics of Aragorn's young life. 

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, sadly enough. I don't make money from any of this, and don't claim to be Tolkien, as if that weren't eminently obvious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halbarad sat back in his chair and let his gaze roam the room. It was full of laughing, cheerful, Dúnedain celebrating the day of birth of their newly returned young Chieftain. Aragorn sat across the table from Halbarad, working through a plate overflowing with food. Childish laughter rang out through the hall, and Aragorn turned with a fond smile to watch as a group of children exclaimed over their games in the corner. A question came to Halbarad's mind as he watched his new Chieftain.

"Were you lonely?" he blurted out the question before he had a chance to think about it.

Startled by the question, Aragorn turned to face the ranger he had known less than a year. "Lonely?" he asked in confusion, not sure what Halbarad meant by his question.

A flush crept over Halbarad's face as he looked away from Aragorn. "Forgive me, it was an impertinent question."

Aragorn waved his hand as if to brush away the apology. "To what do you refer? Was I lonely when?"

Looking as if he were sorry he had started the conversation, Halbarad finished his earlier thought. "In Imladris. You and your mother were the only humans living in a realm of elves. There were no children to play with, no others of your kind, no family. Were you lonely there?"

Shaking his head slightly, Aragorn sat back in his chair. "No, I was never lonely, Halbarad. I had a mother, a father, and my brothers, along with many others in Imladris. I was never alone, you see. My life may not have been the one that my parents intended, nor one like any other of the Dúnedain, but it has been a good life. You need not fear that I regret a moment of my childhood."

"You call the sons of Elrond your brothers?" Halbarad asked curiously, leaning forward on the table. He had heard his Chieftain refer to Elrond as his father and Elladan and Elrohir as his brothers, but had never mustered the courage to ask more. "Though I have not met them, I have heard tales of them. They seem quite…intimidating."

A low chuckle escaped Aragorn's throat. "In battle and on patrols, yes, they can be quite intimidating. At home, however, they are quite different."

"How so?" Halbarad asked. He was surprised that Aragorn was being so forthcoming about his family, but wished to take advantage of his openness and find out more about this young man who now led them. It was unusual for him to speak so freely about his childhood, as many of the Dúnedain were uncomfortable with the fact that he had been hidden away and raised among the elves and not his own people.

A smile touched the ranger's lips as he thought about his brothers. "You were correct when you said that there were no children in Imladris other than myself. I had no one my age with which I could play. It was my brothers who became my playmates. They had an infinite patience with my never-ending questions, would sit on the floor and play with me, and were fiercely protective of me. Elladan and Elrohir taught me to swim, ride a horse, and wield a blade and bow. Along with teaching me the skills I would need as a ranger, they taught me to enjoy my life and treasure my family. I never felt scared or unsure of myself when they were near, as I knew they would keep me safe. The warrior side of them, the side you have heard of, I did not even know existed when I was young. They were only my brothers, who loved me. Later, when they began training me, I saw their skills as warriors, and was awed by it. It was ever my goal to become as proficient as they." A wry grin crossed his face. "I fear that is still a goal for me to pursue, one I may never achieve."

He sighed as he sobered and stared at Halbarad. "Once I began riding on patrols with them, I saw that other side of them, the side that is ever alert, ever wary, always watching for orcs or other evils lurking nearby. On patrol, they rarely laugh, though they usually have a smile or a comforting word for me if needed. In battle against the orcs, I nearly do not recognize them as the loving brothers I have known. They are deadly then, seeking to destroy any evil before it can touch another innocent, another loved one." Shaking his head, he gazed across the room, not truly seeing his surroundings.

"My lord?" Halbarad asked, as the silence stretched out into minutes.

Coming back to himself, Aragorn gave the other ranger a rueful smile. "Forgive me, I was merely lost in my memories. I do hope you can meet my brothers some day and see them the way I have always known them. If you could see them when they are not on patrol, when they are not in battle, you might be quite surprised."

"I would enjoy meeting your brothers," Halbarad said softly. While his Chieftain was being so forthcoming, Halbarad chanced another question. "What does your mother think of the elves being your family? You spoke of Lord Elrond as your father." Unspoken was the question that Aragorn had seen in the eyes of several of the older Dúnedain. Was Aragorn disloyal to Arathorn by calling Elrond his father?

Silence fell between them for a moment as Aragorn tried to decide how to respond to the question. Staring down at the plate of food, he slowly pushed it aside. "I do not remember Arathorn," he finally started speaking. "He was home so seldom when he was alive, and I was too young to have any firm memories of him. You know well what the life of the Dúnedain is like. He was out on patrol so often that even my earliest memories only truly include my mother. When we were brought to Imladris, I was old enough to know that things had changed, but not old enough to understand that I had lost a father. When I was growing up, I heard the twins refer to Elrond as 'Adar', and soon was referring to him the same way. I imagine that it did hurt my mother the first time she heard it, but she never asked me to stop. She encouraged my relationship with Elrond, who truly did become as my father, as well as my relationship with my brothers. If she felt resentment toward them, or toward the situation, I never saw it. I was raised in a home where I was surrounded by those I loved. I had my naneth, my adar, and my brothers." A grin quirked his lips. "As well as Glorfindel, Erestor, and many other elves whom had a hand in raising me. I had a happy childhood, Halbarad, surrounded by family. That is more than many will ever have. Though I wonder what my life would have been like if Arathorn had not been killed, and I wish I had been given a chance to know him, I cannot regret what my life has been."

"Does your mother plan to return to live among the Dúnedain?" Halbarad asked curiously. "Now that you have returned as well?"

"I have heard no plans for her to leave Imladris," Aragorn said slowly. "It has been her home for nineteen years now, and I still consider it my home. I do plan to return as often as I may to visit her and the rest of my family. Perhaps she chooses to stay for my sake, or perhaps she has too many memories of Arathorn among the Dúnedain. I have not asked."

Noticing that Aragorn's expression had grown shadowed, Halbarad began to apologize for introducing such a serious conversation on such a happy occasion. Before he could speak the words, there was a commotion near the door, and Aragorn and Halbarad glanced over to see the cause.

Hearing a familiar voice, Aragorn sprang from his seat and made his way quickly to the doorway. Halbarad followed him, wondering what was happening. As he approached the cluster of people, the crowd cleared enough for Halbarad to see two tall dark-haired elves, identical of face. His eyebrows rose in surprise. These had to be the twin sons of Elrond, the brothers they had just been talking about.

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked Elladan after greeting them both. Holding Elladan's arm, he glanced back and forth between his brothers.

Elladan smiled at Aragorn as Elrohir reached out to clasp the human's shoulder. "This is the day of your birth, is it not? We are here to celebrate with our little brother. Are we welcome?" His voice was questioning as he glanced around at the many curious faces staring at them.

"Always," Aragorn said, nodding his head toward the interior of the building. "Come, I have someone I want you to meet." They nodded to those they knew as he led them to stand before Halbarad. "Halbarad, my friend. These are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir." Aragorn gestured to them in turn.

"I am quite pleased to meet you, my lords," Halbarad said, bowing his head toward them nervously. He had not expected to meet these brothers of his lord so soon, and was not sure what to say to them. He was reassured by the smile that they bestowed upon him, and Halbarad realized he was truly meeting the brothers of Aragorn, not the twin warriors who often rode with the Dúnedain. His nervousness fled as he remembered Aragorn's words. "It is my honor to meet the brothers of my Chieftain," he said firmly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the approving look Aragorn gave him at his words.

"No, it is our honor to meet his friend," Elladan said, bowing his head toward the ranger.

After the initial greetings were finished, Aragorn gestured toward the table with his hand, leading Halbarad and the twins back over to the more secluded corner of the room. Even as they approached the table, people were laying two new plates of food down for the newcomers. Aragorn nodded his thanks as they sat down. Gesturing toward the food, Aragorn addressed his brothers. "You must be hungry after your journey. Please enjoy the hospitality of the Dúnedain."

A grin crossed Elrohir's face as he began to eat. "Thank you, Estel. This is quite the gathering. You seem to be well loved by your people."

"As I was at home," Aragorn said seriously, surprising his brothers. At the look on their faces, Aragorn added, "I have missed you both, as well as Adar and Naneth."

Reaching across the table, Elladan placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "As we have missed you, my brother." After a nod of acknowledgment, Elladan returned his attention to the food on his plate.

Sensing the serious moment had passed, Halbarad asked a question that he had not thought to have the chance to ask. "You have known Aragorn most of his life. Do you have any tales of his youth that you would be willing to share?"

A mischievous twinkle came into the eyes of both twins, and Elrohir leaned back in his chair. "I believe we do have a few tales, yes."

Halbarad's face lit up as Aragorn groaned good-naturedly. He leaned forward to hear what would surely be an amusing tale.

Aragorn sat back in his seat and watched with a fond smile on his face as the twins told Halbarad amusing anecdotes from his childhood. This was turning out to be a much better birthday than he had expected, surrounded by his family, both old and new, to share in his celebration.


End file.
